<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conversation by chartreuseblueandyellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106621">Conversation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow'>chartreuseblueandyellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Give us more Ressler and Aram friendship scenes goddamnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They nodded and said their goodbyes and goodnights, and after Cooper had gone and Ressler refilled their glasses, Aram couldn't stop himself from asking in the quiet of the office, “so...  she came to your apartment huh?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aram Mojtabai &amp; Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 8x04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is, to no one's surprise, a morning after fic coming (I still can’t believe that it happened!!) but this is the first fic that came to mind. A continuation of the scene of Cooper, Ressler and Aram in the former’s office, this is basically just a conversation I feel like we should see (but tbh I doubt we will). </p><p>As always, let me know what you think :)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though Aram was relieved that Mr Cooper felt the same way about catching Liz as he and Ressler did, he couldn’t help but ask, “what if our concern for her gets in the way and she succeeds and kills Mr. Reddington?”</p><p>Cooper sighed and pulled out a decanter of whiskey and three glasses, pouring one for each of them, and after taking a sip, said, “I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it.”<br/>
Aram knew that even though Cooper had replied to his question, it wasn’t an answer, but it proved that their boss was just as lost about what to do in this situation as he and Ressler were.<br/>
Aram took a sip of his whiskey, forcing himself not to make a face at it. He recognised that it was the good stuff but given that he didn’t drink very often, he wasn’t used to the taste. </p><p>After they finished their glasses in relative silence, each lost in their thoughts, Cooper stood up.<br/>
“Well, I think it’s about time I head home. Goodness knows I’ll need some decent sleep to try and deal with all of this tomorrow.”</p><p>Aram nodded, and while he knew that was true, he just didn’t feel like leaving yet. Ressler also looked quite comfortable in his seat, and looking at the bottle then back to the both of them, Cooper said, “help yourselves,” and with a chuckle, he added, “god knows we all need it.”</p><p>They nodded and said their goodbyes and goodnights, and after Cooper had gone and Ressler refilled their glasses, Aram couldn't stop himself from asking in the quiet of the office, “so...  she came to your apartment huh?”</p><p>Ressler’s relaxed posture instantly disappeared as he schooled his expression to give nothing away, only mumbling, “mhmm,” as he took a sip. </p><p>Given that he’d wanted Ressler and Liz to get together for quite some time now (something he didn't think he'd admit, because frankly it was quite embarrassing how much he wanted it to happen), Aram wasn’t going to let this go.<br/>
Ignoring everything in Ressler’s body language saying that he didn’t want to talk about it, Aram asked, “so uh… what exactly happened?” </p><p>Ressler refused to comment or look in his direction, instead taking a sip of his drink, but Aram didn’t miss the hint of a smile on his friend’s face, and any annoyance he had for Ressler and Keen was gone as he broke into a full on grin.<br/>
"Ressler you sly dog!" </p><p>He still didn’t comment, but he wasn’t hiding his smile anymore, as if he couldn’t contain it. And no matter how he felt about Liz during the day, warmth spread through his chest at seeing the genuine smile on Ressler’s face, and Aram felt happy for them both.<br/>
“About damn time I say.”</p><p>Now <em>that</em> took the smile off of his face and Ressler looked at him with genuine surprise.<br/>
“About time?”</p><p>Aram chuckled.<br/>
“This is slightly embarrassing to admit, but I’m a lightweight and can’t stop myself -” Ressler chuckled, “- but I admit that I’ve wanted you guys to get together for a while. Like you guys just compliment each other, and honestly, you already kind of feel like a couple. Have for a while now to be honest.”</p><p>At his speech, Ressler ducked his head down, seeming almost… bashful, which surprised Aram slightly. His friend was usually so reserved, especially when it came to his private life, but Aram had an idea why, other than the alcohol of course.<br/>
It seemed like a weight had come off of his shoulders, though whether that was because he finally stopped hiding the fact something had happened between him and Keen, or because he knew that Cooper and he were just as conflicted about catching Keen as he was, Aram didn't know. </p><p>Deciding to press his luck, after taking a sip Aram asked, “how long have you… had a thing… for Liz?”</p><p>Ressler chuckled to himself, and maybe it was the alcohol loosening him up, or maybe it was the weight off of his shoulders, but he answered, saying, "longer than I care to admit, even to myself." </p><p>Aram thought about it then nodded.<br/>
“Yeah that seems pretty true.”</p><p>Ressler had been about to take a sip, but stopped halfway to raise an eyebrow and Aram explained.<br/>
“There are a lot of situations, recent and way back, that make sense when you take into account that you had a thing for Liz, even if you hadn’t admitted it to yourself then.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Aram took a sip, wondering where to start. Remembering the first thing that had made Aram wonder if there had been some feelings, especially on Ressler’s part, he said, “I remember, and this was very early on, when we first met Tom, you <em>really</em> didn’t like him.” </p><p>“Okay hold on a minute,” and pointing his glass at him accusingly, Ressler said, “we thought he was a manipulative bastard at the time, and she was my partner. <em>Of course</em> I’m not going to like him.”</p><p>Aram shrugged. Ressler had definitely been the one to dislike Tom the most, but his argument was a fair one, so thinking of something a bit tougher to argue, he said, “Okay, but what about her wedding?”</p><p>Ressler raised an eyebrow and he continued.</p><p>"We were all really excited, Liz's excitement was infectious, but I remember you were <em>not</em> having it. In fact, you seemed quite annoyed, were the only one to volunteer to do the mission instead of going to the wedding, and I remember thinking that you were acting kind of jealous."</p><p>Ressler took a sip, refusing to acknowledge what he'd said and chuckling, Aram continued.<br/>
"I remember that day, overhearing you telling her you didn't like Tom, but as much as I wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation, I forced myself not to." </p><p>Resslers mumble was barely audible, but the sarcasm was clear.<br/>
"<em>Wow</em>. How noble of you."</p><p>Curiosity definitely getting the better of him now, and trying to take advantage of Ressler's rare sharing mood, Aram couldn't help but ask, "so why exactly did you tell Liz, on her <em>wedding day</em>, that you didn't like her choice of husband?" </p><p>Instead of answering, Ressler refilled his own glass and, holding up the decanter, looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Aram shrugged and held his glass forward.<br/>
As he filled it up, Ressler finally answered, saying, "well clearly I wasn't hiding my disdain well enough and she asked, so I told her. Just what any caring partner would do.”</p><p>Aram couldn’t help his laughter as he took a sip.<br/>
“Ressler, you're awesome and I respect the hell out of you, but I hate to break it to you, you were <em>definitely</em> jealous my friend!”</p><p>Ressler mumbled a quiet, “maybe,” but feeling like he was on a roll, Aram continued.<br/>
“And it's not just that. You were the only one to instantly forgive her after she faked her death, and man you were on such a short string with your anger when we thought she'd died and when she was in a coma, that, and I haven't told you this before, people in the office were genuinely scared of you."<br/>
Ressler raised an eyebrow and Aram continued.<br/>
"And when she was on the run, the first time, you tried to hide it, but you were so distraught that you even let me hug you!”</p><p>Ressler laughed and shook his head.<br/>
"And if I recall correctly, I told you to never hug me like that again."</p><p>Aram pouted and couldn't help but mumble, "when the one friend who likes my hugs is on the run, maybe I just need someone else to hug."<br/>
Ressler studied him, seeing that he was actually upset about it, but not wanting to get the mood down, Aram cleared his throat, and after taking a sip, asked, “so how many times <em>did</em> she call you today? Because I know it was more than once.”</p><p>“Just twice,” and seeing his disbelieving look, Ressler added, “seriously, only twice.”</p><p>Aram nodded, and deciding to push his luck again, asked, “what did you guys talk about?”</p><p>“Both calls were about Agnes.”</p><p>Aram didn’t doubt that some of the conversation had been about Agnes, but there was something in Ressler’s face that made him doubt that that was all they talked about. And anyway, Aram was sure, given what had happened between them, more would've been talked about, and given he was quite invested in this relationship, Aram just had to know.<br/>
"Is that really all?"</p><p>Ressler took a sip and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.<br/>
"She’s on the run and in a very serious situation. We didn't have phone sex if that's what you're implying Aram."</p><p>He spluttered his drink and coughed a few times to clear his throat. That wasn't what he meant and he <em>definitely</em> hadn't expected Ressler to go there.<br/>
The man in question however, seemed quite pleased at the reaction he'd caused and took a sip of his drink with a smirk.<br/>
Sure Ressler had had moments of levity in the past, but it wasn’t the norm. Maybe this relationship with Liz was finally loosening the man up, and after eight years of knowing him, Aram thought that it was about time.<br/>
All he said though, was, “definitely <em>not</em> was I was implying, and now that I think about it, if you and Liz ever <em>do</em> have phone sex, please don’t tell me. I love Liz,” he paused to grin, “though obviously not the same way you do,” Ressler chuckled and shook his head, and a warm feeling came through Aram because Resler didn’t even try and deny it.<br/>
“Anyway, I don’t think I could stomach hearing details about the sex lives of my two closest friends.”</p><p>Ressler laughed at the obvious discomfort on his face.<br/>
“Don’t worry Aram. If I have phone sex, or actual sex with Liz, you’ll be nowehere near my mind.”</p><p>Aram shuddered and mumbled while taking a sip.<br/>
“God I hope not.”</p><p>Ressler laughed again, finishing up his glass, and seeing that there wasn’t a lot left in the decanter, said, “maybe we should call it a night.”</p><p>Aram nodded and finished what was left in his glass with a gulp, wincing slightly as it went down.<br/>
As they walked out of Cooper's office, Ressler turned to him and sighed.<br/>
"I'm nowhere near drunk enough to forget that this conversation happened, and I suppose it's too much to hope that you are?"</p><p>Aram got that Ressler was usually very private and reserved, but there was no way that he was going to forget this conversation and he nodded with a grin.<br/>
“Definitely too much to ask.”</p><p>Ressler rolled his eyes at his enthusiasm, and as they walked down the stairs (Aram clutching the handrail much tighter than usual), he said, “I know I’m going to regret how much I’ve told you in the morning when you probably won't shut up about it.”</p><p>"I promise not to speak about it in front of Park or Cooper, or anyone else for that matter," Ressler shot him a grateful smile, but with a smirk, Aram added, "but when it's just the two of us, I make no promises." </p><p>Ressler shook his head, and under his breath mumbled, "remind me not to be left alone with you."<br/>
Aram chuckled.</p><p>They walked to the garage in a comfortable silence, shutting down the office as they did, and Aram was glad Ressler was with him for that because, he had to admit, he was feeling slightly dizzy after the alcohol.<br/>
About to go their separate ways, he turned to say bye, but Ressler sighed and said, “Fine. I’ll allow <em>one</em> hug."  </p><p>Aram couldn't help his full on grin and quickly pulled Ressler in for a quick but tight hug before he could change his mind. He knew Ressler wasn't a hugger, but the fact that he let him hug him warmed his heart almost as much as the actual hug itself.<br/>
Ressler returned it, but when they pulled away, he said, "but if you tell anyone I initiated it, I'll deny it and no one will believe you."</p><p>The grin still wide on his face, Aram replied, "fair, but when we're alone, I <em>will</em> be teasing you about this and about Liz."</p><p>Ressler mumbled to himself.<br/>
"What have I gotten myself into." </p><p>Aram grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 8x05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short fic, but it just came to mind after the episode and I had to post it.<br/>Let me know what you guys think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his short talk with Cooper, Aram was ready to head home. Grabbing all his things, he was ready to walk out when, seeing Ressler still in his office (Aram had to stop himself from saying his and Liz’s office), he decided to stop there first. <br/>Knocking as he opened the door, Ressler looked up at him, and Aram asked, “staying late?”</p>
<p>Ressler chuckled lightly.<br/>“What? You worried about me?”</p>
<p>Shrugging, Aram replied, “Yeah, a bit.” </p>
<p>Sobering slightly, Ressler shot him a small smile and said, “just a bit more work to do them I’m headed home.”</p>
<p>Aram nodded, and there was a brief silence before he impulsively said, “I really care about her you know,” Ressler raised an eyebrow, and he quickly added, “not the same way you do obviously, but she’s one of my best friends and I love her and care for her.”</p>
<p>Ressler slowly nodded and Aram could see the confusion on his face, not understanding why he was saying all this. <br/>“I know you do.”</p>
<p>Trying to explain himself, he said, “I know what I said earlier, about why we’re still calling her agent, made it seem like I don’t, but I <em>do</em> love and care for her and I probably shouldn’t say this but I <em>do</em> understand why she’s doing what she’s doing, but at the same time I want her and Agnes to be safe and I’m really worried that Liz is going down a path she can’t come back from and I’m really pissed she used me to steal those explosives.”</p>
<p>Ressler gave him an understanding nod, and taking that as a sign to continue, Aram added, “I just feel so… conflicted… about what to feel. It’s like the agent in me is at conflict with the friend side of me and I just… I really don’t know what to do.”<br/>Ressler nodded and looked like he was about to speak, but needing to say one more thing, Aram quickly added, “what I meant by my earlier comment, about the agent thing, is that I don’t think she’s coming back, and honestly, I don’t think she’d even want to.”</p>
<p>Ressler gave him a half smile, reassuring him, and said, “don’t worry, at first I was slightly offended, but I get what you’re saying, and honestly I agree.”<br/>Aram relaxed slightly and Ressler continued. <br/>“There’s no chance Liz would want to come back to this job like nothing happened, and I don’t think it’d be healthy if by some chance she did.”</p>
<p>Aram nodded in agreement, glad Ressler felt the same, the latter continued.<br/>“And about the conflicted feelings, I have no advice to give you to be honest. We know Cooper’s conflicted and god knows I am too.”</p>
<p>Aram stilled at that realisation. He was Liz’s friend, but Ressler was… much more than that to her.<br/>Giving him an apologetic smile, he said, “yeah, if I’m feeling conflicted, I can’t imagine how hard it is for you.”<br/>Ressler gave a small humourless chuckle, and Aram couldn’t help but feel slightly sorry for his friend.<br/>“Yeah… that sucks. This whole thing just sucks.”</p>
<p>Ressler laughed. <br/>“You got that right.”</p>
<p>Aram was glad that they’d cleared things up, but because the conversation had ended on a slightly heavy note, Aram couldn’t help but tease his friend to try and change that. <br/>“What, you aren’t going to offer me a hug this time?”</p>
<p>Ressler shook his head and chuckled.<br/>“I’m nowhere <em>near</em> drunk enough for that.”</p>
<p>Grinning, Aram said, “remind me to keep a few bottles of whiskey hidden for when I want a hug.”<br/>And with a wave, he left the office, Ressler’s laughter following him out the door, and Aram felt happy to have caused that reaction.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>